Cree y Confia nunca estaras sola
by laumeli.Cullen
Summary: Por que un escudo puede significar que NUNCA ESTARÁS SOLA Os


**Mi ****imaginación****voló****y e ****aquí****el resultado... no se que les ****parezca****... algunos personajes con de SM los otros no ajajja espero que les guste **

* * *

**Cree y Confía Nunca Estarás sola**

Hoy el día de mí boda mi madre me estaba entregando una caja de terciopelo azul, cuando la abrí, había un collar con un hermoso dije, un escudo mi madre me dijo:

-Mi querida Bella es tu turno de llevar este símbolo en tu cuello, significa la sabiduría, significa que debes ser leal, ser líder y justa, cuando llegue el momento le entregaras este símbolo a tu hija, quien a su vez se lo entregara a su hija y así por generaciones, cuídalo, valóralo, y entiende su gran peso y significado—me dijo mi madre Rene, quien además de ser mi madre era mi gran amiga—Tu sabes que este escudo perteneció a tu tatarabuela y el escudo que tendrá tu hermano a tu tatarabuelo—me dijo me recosté en sus piernas y le dije

-Mami ¿me podrías contar la historia de los escudos?- le pregunte tal y como hacia cuando tenía 7 años no me importaba estar a horas de casarme quería escuchar esa hermosa historia

-Claro que si mi princesa—respondió y luego continuo hablando—hace muchísimos años, vivía una pareja, tus tatarabuelos, José y Melissa ellos tenían un amor puro, un amor que rompía barreras, cuando ella tenía 16 años quedo embarazada de su primera hija Amelia, tu bisabuela, a pesar de su edad, fue un embarazo muy tranquilo, al mes de Melissa haber cumplido 17 años, nació una hermosa niña, tus tatarabuelos lucharon para sacas a su hija adelante, no importaba si tenían ayuda económica, pues un hijo no solo se cría con dinero, cuando Amelia tenía 5 años, Melissa y José se casaron y como regalo de bodas hicieron 2 escudos, el escudo de él, era un circulo el cual era de color dorada, tenía dentro 4 símbolos, la primera un corazón atravesado por una espada con alas a sus lados, que significaba el Honor, al lado también tenía un sol que era la lealtad, la corona, significando la sabiduría y por ultimo un león que mostraba la valentía, el de ella era un octágono plateado con cintas, dentro tenia también 4 símbolos, la corona, que significaba el liderazgo, el perro, la lealtad, la luna sobre la estrella, la Verdad y por ultimo estaba la dama, que significaba la feminidad.

Cada uno portando su escudo en un collar, en su luna de miel fueron a un lugar muy especial en el corazón de la selva llamado el fin del mundo en donde un Taita indígena, aquel que tiene una conexión especial con los espíritus Sagrados, los bendijo, los llevo a una cascada y le pidió a la madre agua que los purificara de todos sus errores, que lo llenara de vida y vitalidad, convoco a la madre tierra, quien los lleno de fortaleza, fertilidad y les brindo su protección, convoco al padre fuego, quien les dio luz en sus caminos y los lleno de longevidad y por ultimo le pidió al aire que les diera tranquilidad en sus vidas, luego de esas ceremonias el taita a pedido de los elementales le dijo a la joven pareja que debían pasar aquellos escudos a sus primogénitos, que ellos prometían darles siempre un desentiende hombre y una mujer, debían entregárselo cuando esas personas conocieran el significado del amor.

Después de eso José y Melissa terminaron su luna de miel y cuando regresaron a casa, se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada de su primer hombre, lo llamaron Maximiliano, pasaron 15 años y Amelia cumplió 20 años conoció a tu bisabuelo William, se casó, Melissa se había dado cuenta que Amelia ya había conocido el amor y el día de la boda de su hija, Melissa llego con una hermosa caja de terciopelo azul, y dentro llevaba aquel collar que había sido suyo y le dijo a su hija

-Amelia ya tu sabes la historia completa de este escudo, ahora como prometí te pertenece a ti, para que un día le pertenezca a tu hija, para que sean bendecidas- luego de esto Amelia se casó y 2 años después Maximiliano encontró a al amor de su vida, José hizo lo mismo, le entrego aquel dije que tanto amo a su hijo, después de 1 año Amelia quedo en embarazo, luego de un embarazo complicado el médico le dijo a William y a los padres de Amelia que debían sacrificar a alguien, a las criaturas que esperaba o a la esposa e hija que los llevaba en su vientre, William comenzó a gritar que prefería la vida de su esposa, la única mujer que llego a amar que a unos niños que le recordarían que no pudo cuidarla como le prometió en el altar, Melissa al escucharlo reacciono y le dijo

-Willy, tienes que pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, José y yo te entendemos más que nadie, pues dentro de ese quirófano se encuentra nuestro mayor tesoro, pero debes pensar en lo que mi hija querría, Amelia no podría vivir sabiendo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para darle vida a sus hijos, confía en aquellos superiores que nos pueden ayudar—Melissa sabiendo que Willy estaba en shock le dijo al médico—no escogeremos no este día, no es turno de que ni mi hija ni mis nietos mueran por eso entre a ese quirófano y tráigalos a los tres, usted será capaz de salvar la vida de mi familia, ellos están protegidos, llámelo fe ciega o confianza extrema pero ellos saldrán, los tres, vivos de ese lugar- José se situó al lado de su esposa y ambos recordaban las bendiciones de los elementales, y confiaban en ellos vieron como el médico, entraba sin creerse lo que le habían dicho, era la primera vez que alguien lo retaba diciendo que todos vivirían, nunca le habían dicho que él podía, el medico entro al quirófano con una misión única por cumplir, luego de 2 horas salió nuevamente el medico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y les dijo muy emocionado

- Los felicito han tenido una hermosa pareja de pequeños y su madre está perfectamente- el medico no se creía lo que decía, era increíble cómo era posible que aquella mujer de tan solo 23 años hubiera sobrevivido a un parto de mellizos, luego recordó lo que dijo la nueva abuela "ellos están protegidos... ellos saldrán los tres vivos de ese lugar", en ese momento se sitio pleno.

Amelia les dijo a sus padres y hermano

-Mamá, papá, Max, cuando estuve adentro, sentí algo muy raro, sentí una pureza, paz y fuerza infinita, y pude tener a mis hijos… fue increíble pero no logro comprenderlo- Amelia estaba anonadada y Melissa mirando esposo y a su hijo les dijo

-Hija lo único que ambos deben saber es que ustedes están protegidos, arriba los cuidan, deben confiar en los momentos difíciles, pues siempre tendrán ayuda, solo deben confiar y saber que nunca estarán solos, Amelia, Max, quiero que les hagan saber a sus hijos que siempre debe pasárselo al descendiente mayor sin importar si es o no su hijo o hija—luego de eso la primera en tener hijos fue Marie, mi madre, cuando me case, tu abuela me dio el collar y ahora te pertenece a ti hija mía, quiero que como dijo tu tatarabuela confíes y creas porque nunca estarás sola—a estas alturas mi madre y yo teníamos los ojos emparamados y ella termino abrazándome y diciendo—es hora de que te cases mi niña es hora de que comiences a escribir tu propia historia—Hoy era mi día y ahora me acompañaban no solo mi madre y abuela sino también bisabuela y tatarabuela por medio de mi hermoso y antiguo escudo…

* * *

Espero que les guste

besos

lau


End file.
